


The Hottest Day in Gotham

by nightyn628



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Bottom Jim Gordon, M/M, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Top Alfred, Top Alfred Pennyworth, Top Bruce, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: หน้าร้อนแท้ๆ แต่จิมกลับแต่งตัวมิดชิด ฮาร์วีย์คิดว่าอย่างนี้ต้องสืบซะหน่อยแล้ว





	The Hottest Day in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Harvey surprisingly discovers Jim's super secret in Gotham's hottest day.

กฎทุกข้อย่อมมีข้อยกเว้น แต่ในบางกรณี จิม กอร์ดอนก็เหมือนจะไม่รู้จักการผ่อนปรนเช่นนั้น

 

"เฮ่ จิม ร้อนขนาดนี้นายทนไปได้ไงเนี่ย"

 

วันนี้คลื่นความร้อนจู่โจมก็อตแธมตั้งแต่เช้าจรดค่ำ แม้แต่เครื่องปรับอากาศก็ช่วยอะไรไม่ได้เพราะชิงพังไปเสียก่อนตั้งแต่เช้ามืด ซ้ำร้ายการซ่อมแซมก็ดำเนินไปอย่างเชื่องช้า ตำรวจหลายนายจึงต้องยึดหลักตนเป็นที่พึ่งแห่งตน ม้วนแขนเสื้อขึ้นถึงศอก คลายเนคไทและปลดกระดุมคอระบายความอึดอัด GCPDมีกฎว่าต้องแต่งกายให้เรียบร้อยก็จริง แต่นี่มันก็มืดค่ำแล้ว แถมอากาศยังอบอ้าวราวกับเตาอบแม้เป็นเวลากลางคืน ไม่มีใครที่ไหนสนใจกฎงี่เง่าแบบนี้หรอก

 

จะมีก็แต่จิม กอร์ดอนคนเดียวที่ต่างออกไปจากพวก

 

นักสืบผู้โด่งดังม้วนแขนเสื้อขึ้นก็จริงแต่เนคไทและกระดุมคอยังคงเรียบร้อยเช่นเดิม ขัดแย้งกับสภาพอากาศที่เป็นอยู่ตอนนี้เหลือเกิน

 

"ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่อะไรหรอกฮาร์วีย์" ชายหนุ่มผู้เคร่งขรึมว่าพลางพลิกเอกสารหลักฐานในมือไปด้วย จิมทำเป็นไม่สนใจหยดเหงื่อที่ไหลซึมไปตามเนื้อผ้ามิดชิด ทำงานต่อไปอย่างใจจดจ่อ

 

น่าสงสัย!!

 

น่าสงสัยมาก!

 

ฮาร์วีย์เห็นอย่างนี้แล้วก็เป็นนักสืบมือเก๋ามากประสบการณ์อยู่เหมือนกัน แถมตอนนี้ยังได้เลื่อนตำแหน่งเป็นถึงกัปตันของGCPDแล้วอีกต่างหาก คนแก่กว่ามองหนุ่มรุ่นน้องอย่างครุ่นคิด มือหยาบกร้านจากการทำงานหนักลูบคางไปมา ในหัวเอาแต่ถามตัวเองวนไปมาว่าคนแบบไหนกันที่ร้อนจะตายอยู่แล้ว แต่ยังไม่ยอมผ่อนปรนปลดกระดุมเสื้อนอก ต่อให้กอร์ดอนจะเป็นคนเคร่งครัดในกฎระเบียบ แต่ที่ผ่านมาถ้าต้องทำงานล่วงเวลาจนดึกดื่น ชายคนนี้ก็มักจะอะลุ่มอล่วยให้ตัวเองได้ผ่อนคลายลดความเครียดระหว่างทำงานเสมอ

 

แสดงว่าวันนี้ต้องมีอะไรผิดปกติแน่ ๆ....

 

พอโดนฮาร์วีย์จ้องเขม็งเอาอย่างนั้น จิมที่รู้สึกได้ถึงสายตาจดจ้องของคู่หูก็กลอกตาไปมาอย่างเอือมระอา

 

"ฮาร์วีย์ นายกำลังคิดอะไรไร้สาระอยู่ใช่มั้ย"

 

"ไม่ ๆ ฉันกำลังสืบคดีพิลึกนี่อย่างจริงจังต่างหากล่ะ" ฮาร์วีย์ส่ายหน้าไปมาด้วยท่าทีเกินจริง ก่อนจะชี้นิ้วไปที่จิมอย่างจับผิด

 

"นายซ่อนอะไรเอาไว้ใต้ร่มผ้าใช่มั้ย จิม กอร์ดอน!!"

 

"หา?" จิมเงยหน้ามองอีกฝ่ายนิ่ง ๆ "โอเค ฮาร์วีย์ นี่มันชักจะไร้สาระกันไปใหญ่แล้วนะ"

 

"อย่า ๆ ๆ อย่ามาทำไก๋!" ฮาร์วีย์พุ่งปราดเข้าหาจิม สองตำรวจส่งเสียงโหวกเหวกอยู่บนชั้นสองของสถานี เรียกสายตาจากพวกที่ต้องทำงานล่วงเวลาคนอื่น ๆ ได้อย่างง่ายดาย

 

"ฮาร์วีย์!! หยุดนะ!"

 

"ไม่ล่ะนี่มันพิลึกเกินไป ถ้าไม่รู้ฉันนอนไม่หลับแน่!"

 

"นอนไม่หลับก็ไปทำงานสิ!!"

 

"เรื่องสิ! ฉันอยากรู้เรื่องของนายไม่ได้อยากทำงานซะหน่อย!"

 

มือใหญ่โตของบุลล็อคคลายเนคไทของอีกฝ่ายออกขณะเดียวกันก็สู้กับจิมที่พยายามผลักเขาออกไปด้วย ทั้งจิมทั้งฮาร์วีย์ล้มลงบนพื้นแต่ยังไม่วายปลุกปล้ำกันอุตลุด ร้อนถึงบรรดาเพื่อนร่วมงานที่ต้องปีนบันไดขึ้นมาห้ามทัพอย่างเอือมระอา พับผ่าสิ! อากาศร้อนเนี่ยทำให้คนเป็นบ้าได้จริง ๆ แฮะ!

 

"กัปตันบุลล็อค!! กอร์ดอน!!"

 

พวกเขาปรี่เข้าไปช่วยแยกคนทั้งคู่ออกจากกัน แต่ฮาร์วีย์ไม่ยอมปล่อยจิม สองเพื่อนซี้ยื้อยุดกันไปมาอยู่สักพัก แต่สุดท้ายจิมก็ใช้เท้ายันร่างหนัก ๆ ของบุลล็อคที่ทับอยู่ออกไปจนได้

 

ทว่า กว่าจะถึงตอนนั้น ฮาร์วีย์ก็ปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ้ตของจิมไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

"ให้ตายสิ...." อัลวาเรซหันหน้าไปหากอร์ดอน ทำท่าเหมือนจะด่า แต่คำพูดที่เหลือกลับกลายเป็นเพียงแค่เสียงกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ สายตาทุกคู่ในที่นั้นไล่มองรอยจ้ำเด่นชัดที่บริเวณต้นคอขาว ๆ เหนือไหปลาร้า….

 

รอยที่ถ้าจิมปลดกระดุมออกตั้งแต่แรกก็จะเห็นได้อย่างเด่นชัด...

 

"โว้ว ๆ" ฮาร์วีย์เบิกตากว้าง อ้าปากพูดออกมาได้แค่นั้น ในขณะที่จิมรีบจัดการกับกระดุมเสื้อให้เรียบร้อย ชายหนุ่มกระแอมกลบเกลื่อนความเขิน ลุกขึ้นยืนแล้วปัดเสื้อผ้าไปมา

 

"ฉันกลับก่อนนะฮาร์วีย์"

 

"เดี๋ยวก่อนสิ! นายไปได้รอยพวกนี้มาได้ไง ม เมื่อคืนนายไปค้างที่คฤหาสน์เวย์น...เฮ้ย?!!"

 

ฮาร์วีย์ช็อคตาเหลือก อ้าปากพะงาบ ๆ พูดคำต้องห้ามออกมาจนได้

 

"บรูซหรืออัลเฟรด?!"

 

พอคนแก่กว่าหลุดชื่อออกมา จิมก็ช็อคตามฮาร์วีย์ไปด้วยอีกคน ส่วนอัลวาเรซและตำรวจนายอื่น ๆ มองหน้ากันเลิ่กลั่ก ใครก็ได้ อธิบายทีเถอะว่าสถานการณ์ตอนนี้มันอะไรกันแน่?!

 

ฮาร์วีย์สูดหายใจเข้าลึก ๆ พยายามสงบสติอารมณ์ความตื่นเต้นของตัวเอง ชายวัยกลางคนนึกทบทวนอะไรบางอย่างในหัวสมอง ก่อนจะเอ่ยออกมาอย่างไม่ใส่ใจสีหน้างงงันของคนรอบข้าง

 

"ไม่สิ พอมาคิด ๆ ดูแล้ว จะบรูซหรืออัลเฟรดทั้งคู่ต่างก็มองนายแปลก ๆ เหมือนกันเลย..... อย่าบอกนะว่าที่เมื่อเช้านายโทรม ๆ มาทำงานเนี่ยเป็นเพราะทรีซั--"

 

ผัวะ!!!!

 

พูดยังไม่ทันจบประโยคดี กัปตันบุลล็อคก็โดนหมัดหนักของจิมซัดเข้าเต็มหน้า ร่างสูงใหญ่ของฮาร์วีย์เซไปชนเข้ากับโต๊ะทำงานดังโครม ข้าวของบนโต๊ะหล่นร่วงเกลื่อนกลาด กระดาษเอกสารในแฟ้มแผ่กระจายเต็มพื้น พร้อม ๆ กับที่เสียงร้องโอดโอยผสมกับเสียงโวยวายดังลั่นไปทั่วสถานี ทุกอย่างในตอนนี้กลายเป็นว่าวุ่นวายไปกันใหญ่

 

และท่ามกลางความวุ่นวายเหล่านั้น จิมยืนหอบหายใจแฮ่ก ๆ ในหัวมีแต่คำพูดของฮาร์วีย์ที่กระตุ้นให้ฉุกคิดถึงเหตุการณ์น่าอายเมื่อคืนก่อน ชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์กำหมัดแน่น ใบหน้าที่มักจะนิ่งเฉยอยู่ตลอดเวลากำลังขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่ออย่างควบคุมไม่ได้

 

"กอร์ดอน!! เฮ่! อย่าเพิ่งไปเซ่กอร์ดอน!! นายเพิ่งต่อยกัปตันไปเมื่อกี๊นะเฮ้ย!!"

 

ไม่สนใจเสียงตะโกนไล่หลังของอัลวาเรซ อดีตทหารคว้าข้าวของส่วนตัวแล้วรีบเผ่นแน่บออกจากสถานีทันที หลังจากนั้นเป็นต้นมา จิมก็ไม่ยอมพูดกับฮาร์วีย์ไปถึงหนึ่งเดือนเต็ม ส่วนชาวก็อตแธมทั้งเมืองก็มีข่าวลือแพร่สะพัดให้ซุบซิบกันสนุกปากไปอีกพักใหญ่เลยทีเดียว

 

......


End file.
